Sticky gaskets sometimes present a challenge in the proper positioning of a workpiece against such a gasket, the gasket being against a static base. For example, when a sticky gasket is applied to a static base and a workpiece must be accurately positioned on the base, if the workpiece is placed improperly (non-aligned) against a sticky gasket, it is difficult to remove the workpiece for repositioning properly.
This may be especially difficult in an environment that uses a multiplicity of static longitudinal base elements spaced apart from one another, on which a sticky gasket tape is applied, and on which a workpiece must be accurately placed to align fastener holes in the base with fastener holes in the workpiece. Even a slight misalignment of workpiece/base holes will present difficulty in engaging the fasteners.
While, after a period of time, a skill can be developed which provides proper and accurate alignment for first time placement, there is a need for the ability to easily reposition a workpiece with respect to a base for either the unskilled worker or for those times that even the skilled user may not get the initial alignment just right.